


The Undead Network

by Chronyxx



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Drabble, In which a necromancer can't sleep because the spirits won't shut up, Spirits, The Undead Network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronyxx/pseuds/Chronyxx
Summary: When it came to the Undead Network, there was no rest for neither the dead or the living.





	The Undead Network

They closed their eyes, shrinking back into the darkness once again. The room was gracefully illuminated by the pale light of the moon, a gentle breeze swaying the curtains back and forth. All seemed peaceful - another beautiful night of rest, for those that weren’t haunted by restless spirits.

“Trust me… worms adore you…”

“Coffins aren’t so bad once you stop breathing…”

Their hands moved to their head, clasping their ears as they desperately tried to block out the voices that refused to them at peace, but they knew it was in vain, for the voices did not dwell in the physical plane of the living world; they roamed a completely different realm entirely, only seen and heard by those touched by the grace of Death.

“Enough!” They cried, pressing on their ears harder, their rage and desperation increasing as the voices continued without pause. Tears were streaming down their cheeks, dripping down their chin and onto the covers of their bed below, forming wet spots on the white, linen sheets.

The voices had been noisy for the past few days, and had been steadily increasing ever since, until there wasn’t less than a minute between their ramblings. Sleep was impossible, and individual thought was drowned out by what seemed like the hundreds of others that filled their head.

What had once been considered a blessing - the ability to communicate with spirits and undead - was now nothing but a wretched damnation, and one that could only be escaped by going mad, a process which was already beginning at a slow, yet steady pace in the necromancer’s plagued, fragile mind.

There truly was no escape for necromancers forever tied to the Undead Network, for when it came to the Network, eternal rest is nothing more than an illusion; a fantasy one could only dream about, but never truly slumber upon to reach.

In the Undead Network, there was no rest for neither the dead or the living.

**Author's Note:**

> aka "Why Won't the Spirits Just Shut Up Already?" 
> 
> This isn't very long, mostly because it's based off one of the headcanons I have for necromancers. Plus, I wrote this in my study hall today, so I had to make it quick. Don't worry, I'll have a longer story out soon!


End file.
